


Tu sei mio

by ladymacbeth77



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Music RPF
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Psychological Torture, Slash, Submission, Suicide Attempt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hai capito adesso, Tim?<br/>Sei mio. E lo sarai finché lo vorrò. Il mio giocattolo preferito.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu sei mio

Cosa vuoi da me, Jared?  
Vorrei tanto chiedertelo ma non ne ho il coraggio, così mi limito a guardarti, steso sul letto, il lenzuolo che pudicamente ti copre dai fianchi in giù. Ammiro il tuo volto perfetto, i capelli che ti ricadono sugli occhi chiusi, quegli occhi che sono il tuo vanto e la passione di tutte le ragazzine che ti adorano.   
Sono in tanti a volerti, uomini e donne, ma tu hai scelto me. Senza una spiegazione, senza un motivo.  
Dimmelo, Jared, dimmi perché.  
Che cosa sono io per te?  
Ti guardo ancora: addormentato sei così diverso dall’uomo che conosco, lo stesso che mesi fa entrò nella mia stanza per la prima volta.  
Non ci fu bisogno di parole, bastò che il tuo sguardo incontrasse il mio per capire quello che volevi dal nuovo bassista. Potevo ribellarmi, non l’ho fatto… a cosa sarebbe servito poi? Io non riesco a dirti di no, sono troppo debole per farlo.  
Mi sono piegato ai tuoi voleri senza un’obiezione, ho lasciato che le tue mani esplorassero il mio corpo, mentre la mia mente lottava per scacciare i rimorsi. La mia ragazza, la mia eterosessualità… tutto messo da parte per te.  
Perché mi fai paura, Jared.  
Non ho le palle di oppormi a te, forse perché tu riesci a far leva sulle mie debolezze, non lo so… so che non posso impedirlo, so che tu puoi farmi male, puoi distruggere in un attimo la poca stima che ho di me. Le tue parole sono veleno, le tue occhiate sono coltellate.  
Qualcuno potrà pensare che ti amo. Non è amore quello che provo per te… è sottomissione.

Sento la porta del bagno chiudersi e finalmente apro gli occhi.  
Povero piccolo Tim. Ancora non hai imparato a capire quando dormo sul serio e quando fingo. Sono davvero un così bravo attore?  
È ormai una necessità per me ignorarti, far finta di dormire per non guardarti. Non tollero più i tuoi occhi addolorati, lo capisci? Sono ormai mesi che ti scopo, che traggo tutto il piacere che voglio dal tuo corpo. Sei una mia proprietà adesso e come tale posso fare di te ciò che voglio.  
E tu continui ad offrirti a me come un martire, come se ogni spinta, oltre a strapparti un gemito di dolore (o di piacere?), ti facesse guadagnare il paradiso.  
Povero piccolo Tim. Non lo sai che è proprio questo ad eccitarmi? Mi è bastato uno sguardo per capire che eri l’uomo perfetto: debole e malleabile. Non ti sei ribellato quando ti maltrattavo; ad ogni insulto gratuito che ti rivolgevo rispondevi abbassando gli occhi, un lieve rossore sulle guance. E quando sono entrato di notte nella tua camera, mi hai accolto tra le tue braccia, senza ribellarti.  
Hai capito che non possiamo fare a meno l’uno dell’altro, Tim?  
Io ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi adori e che mi tema; potevo prendermi uno dei miei tantissimi ammiratori, ma non era la stessa cosa. Loro non hanno paura di me, tu sì. Lo leggo nei tuoi occhi, nei tuoi gesti.  
E tu hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti comandi, che ti tratti come un oggetto. Perché lo so che ti eccita, anche se fai di tutto per negarlo. Tu hai bisogno di un padrone, hai bisogno di me.

Guardo il mio riflesso nello specchio e non riesco a riconoscermi. Quel ragazzo dalla pelle pallida, dal viso scavato e dagli occhi arrossati non sono io. Non sono più lo stesso, non riesco neanche a sorridere: se ci provo, ottengo solo una smorfia che la maggior parte della gente attribuisce allo stress e alla stanchezza.   
Mi stai rubando la vita, Jared, me la stai succhiando come un vampiro.  
So che sono stato io a permettertelo, ma ora basta, è finita. Anch’io ho una volontà, anch’io posso decidere la mia esistenza.  
Prendo il flacone delle pillole che ho nascosto nell’armadietto, insieme agli altri medicinali. Ironia della sorte: l’unico modo che ho per salvarmi da te è la morte. Solo il suicidio può liberarmi dal potere che hai su di me.  
Svito il tappo e mi rovescio il contenuto in bocca; prima di mandar giù, chiudo gli occhi e do addio col pensiero a tutti coloro che mi hanno voluto bene. La mia famiglia, i miei amici, lei… la mia ragazza, l’unica che mi abbia mai amato…  
Non posso. Ci sei solo tu nella mia mente, Jared… ci sono il tuo sorriso, i tuoi occhi, le tue mani, il tuo corpo. Sento ancora addosso il tuo profumo, il ricordo delle tue carezze mi fa di nuovo vibrare.  
Solo adesso comprendo. Non posso sfuggirti, tu sei ormai dentro di me. Ho bisogno di te, se non del tuo amore, almeno della tua compassione, del tuo disprezzo.  
Sono tuo, Jared.

Sorrido mentre ti sento vomitare. Quasi rido quando ti vedo comparire nello specchio della porta, gli occhi rossi e le guance rigate dalle lacrime.  
So cosa hai cercato di fare e so anche perché non ci sei riuscito. Hai capito finalmente?  
Ti faccio un cenno e tu ti accucci accanto a me, elemosinando un gesto affettuoso. E ti accontento, perché da bravo padrone so quando elargire dolcezza o essere duro.  
Hai capito adesso, Tim?  
Sei mio. E lo sarai finché lo vorrò. Il mio giocattolo preferito.

Chiudo gli occhi, tremo leggermente al tuo tocco. So che tra poco le carezze si faranno violente, che mi farai male.  
Non posso oppormi, non ce la faccio. Non voglio.  
Mi punirai per quello che ho fatto… me lo merito.  
Perché io sono tuo. Fino alla morte, sarò tuo.


End file.
